Energy absorbing devices are used in various applications. Over the years, various types of such devices have been developed. However, it has always been challenging to design a device that has the ability of efficiently dissipating high frequency, high force and low amplitude oscillations of short duration. Also, commercially available energy absorbing devices have a relatively limited range of applicability.
There thus remains room for improvements.